


Marvel One- Shots

by Winter_Girl0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of Avengers stuff, Drama, Fun, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Sunshine, Stark Family, Stark's Drama, Steve is so done, The Avengers Family, The Avengers Need a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony too, basically everything, everybody loves him, iron dad & spider son, many emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Girl0/pseuds/Winter_Girl0
Summary: Basically a lot of Avengers stuff
Relationships: Generally many relationships, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Wanda Maximoff, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Marvel One- Shots

Tony Stark never thought he would become so attached to Peter. At first, he only saw him as a temporary ally in the fight against the Captain's team. But then something touched him and he decided to help him. He even left him an outfit that was supposed to make it easier for him to be Spider-Man. He didn't admit it out loud, but this innocent, chatty movie maniac somehow won his sympathy and would not let himself be forgotten. Tony repeatedly refused him missions, explaining that Peter was inexperienced and wasn't yet a member of the Avengers. In fact, he was just worried about him, but he couldn't say it. He seems to be such an inconspicuous, skinny teenager, and yet he somehow won the heart of the famous Iron-Man. Even Happy, who was harassed by Peter every day with a series of SMS messages, said that this boy can be liked,

Tony didn't regret his decision to help Peter. He was proud of him, though he never said it to him. Maybe he just didn't know how? Howard Stark wasn’t an exemplary father to him, so Anthony wasn't sure how to handle a teenager. He didn't admit it to anyone, but Peter was like a son to him. The son he never had, and whom he sometimes wanted very much. But he had no idea how to be a good dad. He tried as best he could, but still felt that he would not be able to meet the task he set himself. He wanted to protect Parker, give him proper training, teach him what he knows.

But he didn’t make it.

That day, he didn't want Peter to go with him on that spaceship. The boy insisted, however, and by the time Stark realized that the young man was on board, there was no time or opportunity to send him back to Earth. Tony vowed to protect the boy, no matter what the cost. He named him Avenger, which Peter had been waiting for for two years. Then he saw in his eyes amazement, but also indescribable joy. Had it not been for the gravity of the situation they found themselves in then, Stark could have sworn a teenager would have thrown around his neck and said "Thank you" at least fifty times.

Tony really wanted to save him. He wanted the boy to safely return to Earth and continue to be Spider-Man - this time, however, as a member of the Avengers. He still wanted to hear his enthusiastic "Mr. Stark!", Wanted to see him come to the Stark Tower with a smile on his face to admire his new inventions. He just wanted it to be.

But he's not there.

Tony Stark could only helplessly watch as practically everyone who had been on Titan turned to dust. The most painful moment for Iron-Man, however, was when Peter cuddled up to him and began to cry. He kept saying he didn't want to die, and Anthony had never heard such fear in his voice. He remembered taking his costume from him almost two years ago because he didn't think Parker was ready for it. He remembered the look on his face and the desperation with which he wanted to keep the outfit. He remembered the way he had gained his recognition again when he stopped the Vulture. He was alone then, without modern technology, in an old costume, weakened. But despite this, Peter fought and managed to win. And now he was dying, scared, and Tony couldn't help but try so hard to prevent it. He wasn't ready for it. He knew that this mission was dangerous, but he hadn't expected Thanos to be able to collect all the Infinity Stones. And he hadn't expected Peter to be one of so many victims. His Peter.

The boy was afraid. He didn't want to die. And he shouldn't, he wasn't even eighteen. He's still a child, so why did it have to happen to him?

Strange said there was no other choice. But was so much suffering necessary? Did such a young boy have to die that somehow later the rest of the survivors defeated Thanos?

Tony Stark couldn't accept it. He hugged Peter, what the boy had dreamed of for so long. He heard his soft sob, his soft "Mr. Stark, I don't want to die." He felt the teenager clinging to him, fearing what was next. The look on his face the last time he looked at him made Stark's heart break.

‘ ** _I’m sorry’._**

_What was he apologizing for? He was innocent after all. I should apologize to him._

Tony was pretty sure that when Peter died, he thought he had failed him.

_No. Parker did a great job. I failed him._

Tony couldn't get used to what happened. He wasn't interested in Nebula standing beside him whispering, "He did it." Nothing interested him but the dust that was left of his Peter. And yet a dozen or so seconds ago the boy was standing next to him and was helping him to get up. A moment ago he said, "Mr. Stark." A moment ago he... was.

And now there is a void. Feelings of helplessness, despair. Tony had never felt like this. He has already lost some important people in his life, but never felt this terrible. Peter was still a child. An innocent child who shouldn't have been here at all. Stark felt a great sense of guilt. He was responsible for the teenager, he promised him not to let anything happen to him. Could he really not keep his word?

Tony cursed violently, then touched the dust that was Peter just a few minutes ago. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream to let out all the pain. If only he could, he would have changed places with Parker. On the one hand, the boy would be alive, but on the other ... He would feel what Tony is feeling now. So what was better? Die or live with guilt?

"God, why him?!” He shouted, clutching what was so precious to his chest. "Why this innocent child?” He whispered, almost silently.

He didn't even know when he started crying. He couldn't remember the last time the tears ran down his cheeks. Even after fighting Steve at the airport and finding out the truth about his parents' murder, he didn't cry. And now ... He felt extremely powerless. He didn't have time to tell Peter how proud he was of him. How much he enjoyed his visits. How much he liked that constant "Mr. Stark!" How much he cared about him and ... how much Peter was like a son to him.

"I'm sorry, Peter.” Tony looked down at the dust under his feet. "I couldn't save you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Marvel one-shot which is published here! :D  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
